Apollo no 13
by Ice Wings of Paradise
Summary: This is a story about a god;s children who are never mentioned... APOLLO! Just read and review. Tashinta is Aborigional for sun. Hopefully it will be funny!
1. Run

Yo! It's Fathom! I dreamt this, so it's gonna be crazy.

Beware of the slipper monkeys. On that positive note, here's the story.

-

The wind howled around my ears. My hand was being clasped by what I thought was my best friend. The ground was shaking steadily, as if a giant was walking around.

"Run faster! Geez! And you have the nerve to call yourself the fastest runner in school!" My friend Charisma yelled. Yep, that's her real name. It felt strange being led around by a seven year old.

Yep, you heard right. She's a seven year old.

The shaking went faster. The meadow was coming to a hill with a huge pine tree with something shiny in it, which glowed in the darkness that cloaked the hill.

"Faster!" Charisma yelled.

"I'M TRYING!!" I screamed back at her. Then I had an idea.

I was just about to run faster and leave her when she said "Don't even think about it!" Then her shoe fell off revealing a small hoof and a bit of white fur.

"Oh, Styx!" Charisma yelled.

The thumping went even faster.

The huge pine tree was just in arm reach. There! I made it. To wherever "it" is.

"No, you idiot! The other side!" Charisma yelled and pulled me with strength that certainly wasn't a seven year old's. Panting, I turned around a looked down the hill. A tiny pink Converse shoe was just sitting on the hillside.

I was utterly exhausted. We had spent two days running across Long Island with no rest and no food. I needed a cheeseburger.

I couldn't take it anymore. The world blackened as I fainted.

-

I woke up. I was in a deck chair on a huge pavilion. On a table nearby, there was a mug which was lightly giving off steam and a bowl of what looked like mashed up baby food. Eugh.

I looked over the scene that lay before me, just out of reach. The sun was shining; the delicious smell of hot strawberries wafting in the air, and the grass so green you could practically eat it. It was lovely being here.

I heard some mumbling next to me. I saw Charisma sleeping in a deck chair on the other side of the table. Were my ears deceiving me? Did she mutter _tin cans_?

What really astonished me was that she was only wearing a bright orange shirt. Her legs were covered in white fur with a few brown spots. Her feet were hooves; she was like half of a horse or something.

"Goat!" she yelled suddenly, making me jump. She started to wake up. My mouth was open, starting at her legs.

"Half _goat_. I'm a satyr."

All I could do was stare.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

"Tashinta!" Charisma was getting annoyed.

"Wha-"

"Eat your food." She told me coldly, pushing me the baby food.

"Ew! I'm not gonna eat that!"

"JUST EAT!!" Charisma screamed.

I took a scoop of the icky food, and hesitantly put it to my mouth.

Oh, it was bliss. It tasted like warm liquid triple chocolate chip brownies with a big glass of milk. Before I knew it, I've eaten the whole lot.

I made a move for the mug that was steaming when Charisma snatched it before me.

"Oh no! My hot chocolate!" She drank it, glaring at me like I had ripped the head of her favourite Barbie. Which I've done.

"Charisma, why are you being so mean to me?" I asked.

"When you fainted on the hill top, my mission was considered a failure! The Council of Cloven Elders has taken away my searchers license! And you made me lose one of my favourite shoes!"

"What, Cloven Elders? Wait, you're too young to drive!"

"Never mind. Chiron is waiting for you."

"CHIRON?"

Charisma looked at me as if I was a bug she had killed.

"Honestly, don't you read mythology?"

"Well, not really."

"Well, Tashinta Smith, you're going to have a blast here at Camp Half Blood!" Charisma cried out sarcastically.

"I can already tell my stay at 'Camp Half Blood' was going to be a horrible time.

Thanks for reading! Ok, read and review like always! Should I dump this? Or Keep it?


	2. Film

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but at least I'm writing it now ^^;

Man, I was such a wacky writer back then. Hopefully my writing skills have increased since then. Anyway, take note that this is a few months before Percy first arrived, because I want Tashinta to be new, but at the major events in all of the books.

Anyway, on with the story!

---

"Get up," Charisma commanded. I stood up meekly. Charisma marched down the pavilion, her hooves clomping in the wooden boards. I looked around. I saw some kids playing volleyball with some kids like Charisma - what did she call herself? Satyrs, that's it. There was a massive lake, which looked nice and cool in the summer heat, and a climbing wall. I liked climbing, so I made that on top of my priority list.

When we turned the corner, I saw a man in a wheelchair reading a tattered book. I raised my eyebrow; how the hell did he get up here, since there are no wheelchair ramps?

Charisma cleared her throat, and the man glanced up at us. I rubbed my arm, very aware that I don't remember the last time I had a shower, and that my curly copper hair was a mess. He put down the book carefully on his knees.

"This is Tashinta, Chiron," Charisma announced. The man's eyes widened in recognition, and smiled friendly at me. "Hello, Tashinta," he said kindly.

"Err, hi," I said, rubbing my arm harder. I looked at the floor, embarrassed.

Silence.

After a few minutes, I decided to break it. "Where am I?" I asked, because, really, I only know that we're at Long Island.

"Well, that's a little hard to explain, so I'll let our orientation video clear that up. You can see me after. Charisma, can you lead her to the theatre room?" he turned to Charisma.

Charisma shrugged. "I guess so."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes." The man smiled kindly. I decided that I liked him.

Charisma tugged at my sleeve, and I walked away with her into the house. After turning a few corner, we arrived in a big room. A projector sat in the middle, and a screen took up most of the wall. There were enough seats to fit all of my class in.

"Uhh, sit anywhere?" I asked Charisma. She shrugged, so I picked one in the middle. she fiddled with the projector, and then the screen was bathed in light.

Some cheesy music came up, and the words _Camp Halfblood_ appeared on the screen.

"_This is Camp Halfblood,"_ A voice over man said. _"Camp Halfblood is a place where demigods can be safe from monsters, and have a great time."_

The screen changed to a guy that looked like the man outside, but from the waist down he was a horse. My eyes widened. _"This is Chiron," _the voiceover said. Chiron waved. _"He is the camp's activities director. He makes sure that the activities here at Camp Halfblood are challenging, but fun!" _Chiron looked at the wall I saw earlier, and watched some kids sprint down the wall, closely followed by lava. There was no sound other than the cheesy music, but they looked like they were screaming. Chiron looked back at the camera and gave a thumbs up.

The scene changed again. _"This is Mr D,"_ the voiceover informed me. It showed a fat guy (how blunt) wearing a leopard print walking suit, complete with sweat bands on his head and arms. He wore a big pair of sunglasses, and he appeared to be yelling. _"He is the camp director. He is also Dionysus, the god of wine."_

"Heh, no way," I muttered.

_"By now you are probably wondering, 'How can there be a god and a centaur here, if the gods aren't real?' The truth is: they ARE real. They have been following the flame of the West, so now they are currently in America. This camp is for training the gods' children, who are halfbloods, just like you. Enjoy your stay here at Camp Halfblood!" _And with that, the movie ended.

The lights flickered on, but I still stared at the screen. My mouth was open. Charisma frowned. "You alright, Tashinta?" she asked. I nodded.  
"The video," I finally said. "It said that I was a halfblood."

"Yep. You're the daughter of a human and a god. Judging by the fact that you have a mom, your father is probably the deity."

I started to giggle madly.

"What?" Charisma asked, annoyed.

"You actually sounded smart then," I giggled. Charisma whacked me on the head, but I got up and walked outside.

---

When we were outside, I saw Chiron in full centaur mode. I mouthed "wow". He was MASSIVE.

Chiron smiled awkwardly. "Well, now, did you enjoy the video?" he asked.

I put a hand to my head. "I still can't believe the gods are real." I admitted. I felt a headache coming.

"It may be a bit big to wrap your head around, but you will in time," Chiron said. He turned to Charisma. "Do you mind giving her the big tour? I have to speak with Mr D."

Charisma huffed, but she nodded. To be honest, I'd be a little bit more comfortable with her, even though she was half goat.

"Alright, let's go," she sighed, and set off at a trot, her blond curly hair bouncing. I set of at a jogging pace.

**((Too lazy to do the whole tour XD;;))**

"Alright, where am I bunking out?" I asked. I held a pile of orange t shirts, a toiletry bag, a sleeping bag and a small novel which was an encyclopaedia of Greek mythology. All this out of my own money, geez.

"You're going to be staying in cabin 11," she said.

"Wait, the old peely one? Why can't I stay in the nice silver one? Or the gold one?" I pouted. My favourite colours were silver and gold.

"Nup. You need to stay there until you're determined."

"Wait what?"

Charisma explained it to me. Great, I hope I get claimed. The peely one looked like it might fall down soon.

"So, about cabin 11..." I said hesitantly. "Are you gonna be there?" Charisma burst out laughing. She laughed so much she was clutching her stomach, her eyes streaming with tears.

"Hey, come on," I said, annoyed. "It was just a question."

"Ahh," Charisma finally stopped laughing. "Yeah, no, I'm not gonna be there. I stay with the satyrs."

"Oh," I said quietly. I looked down at my book. I hoped it was reliable.

"It's alright, you might not stay there for long." She knocked on the door, and it was answered by two identical twins. "Yeah?" They said at the same time. They even sound the same.

"You got a new camper," Charisma said. They nodded, and called out at the same time "Luke!"

A guy appeared. He looked about 18, and had sandy hair and a big scar on his cheek. He looked pretty cute.

"You got a new one," Charisma said again, and gestured to me. Luke swept his eyes over me, eyebrow raised. I stood, defiant, but a blush crept onto my cheeks. Luke smiled widely. "Welcome to cabin 11!" He said cheerfully. I smiled hesitantly back. He gestured into the cabin, and I stepped inside. The place was crowded, like, REALLY crowded. Kids were sleeping on the floor, and there was no space. I mentally swore.

"I'm Luke," Luke was saying, "And this is cabin 11. Our patron is Hermes..." I faded out, my eyes gazing at the wall. While he was seeing a wall, I was seeing something else...

_Running at full speed, a sword in hand, the girl leapt over the river, her armour chinking with every step. In the forest, a growl was heard. The girl dropped to the ground, and pulled out a bow. Carefully, silently, the girl nocked an arrow, and released it. Another person appeared, holding a shield with a apple tree on it , raised their hand, shouting out no..._

"But normally we're pretty packed," Luke finished. He frowned at me in concern. "Are you okay?"

I snapped back into reality. "Um, yeah, I'm fine," I said. Luke carefully trod over the sleeping bags. "You arrived at a lucky time, there's a spare bed left. Don't tell some of the other campers, they might get upset." I nodded, and walked on top of the sleeping bags to the spare bed. I sat down on the bed and plonked down my stuff. I looked at the post, noticing someone had artfully carved into the wood MR D NEEDS TO GO TO AA.

"Any questions?" Luke asked.

I grinned at him. "When is it my turn to go on the wall?"

---

Well there we go, that's the next chapter. I've wanted to do the orientation video for a while, but it was a bit short. Tell me what you think of it. :P


End file.
